


Fun Time

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Udon no Kuni no Kiniro Kemari
Genre: M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Souta x Hiro (s*x toys and punishment bc hiro breaks the promise he makes)





	Fun Time

Hiroshi shivered as he looked at Souta, backing into the bed then scrambling up onto it. Souta chuckled a bit, as he said "You really like me, don't you?" and Hiroshi shook his head, saying "Stop joking around..." He gasped as Souta put a hand up under his shirt, the other working on pulling his pants off. "S-Souta." he whimpered, squirming, and Souta softly said "Shh, Hiroshi, calm down." He continued to touch the younger male under his shirt, and Hiroshi moaned and squirmed as his buds were soon ravaged by dexterous and slim fingers. Hiroshi panted and gasped, then jerked when Souta's tongue found his skin. After a while, Souta moved a hand to the boy's crotch, and Hiroshi's eyes widened, as he dug his feet into the sheets and tried to scramble back. "Hiroshi, it's alright." Souta said, fisting him, finally. Hiroshi gasped and jerked his hips slightly.  
  
Souta smiled at him, then began pumping, up and down, up and down. Hiroshi scrunched his eyes shut as he tried in vain to grab at Souta's hand, but soon was moaning and shuddering. The only problem, was that Hiroshi began to buck into Souta, messing up his rhythm, and the man sighed as he held Hiroshi's hip down with his other hand. "Hiroshi... Hiroshi, stop. Let me take care of you. Hiroshi, I don't want to do this, but here's the deal. You lay still and let me help you, and when I tell you that you can move, you can, okay? But if you move before that, I will punish you. Promise?" Hiroshi whimpered, nodding, and said "I...I got it, just...just help me, please." Souta chuckled as he said "Okay." and for the first minute or so Hiroshi was good, but then...Hiroshi gasped, and before he could realize what he was doing he had bucked into Souta's touch again. Eyes widening, he took in a breath, then said "I...I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, please don't punish me, please!"  
  
Souta gave him a look, then sighed as he said "I don't want to, believe me, but we already made that promise. You moved, and so now I have to punish you." Souta got up from the bed, going and rummaging around in a box, until he seemed to find what he was looking for. Coming back, he rolled Hiroshi onto his stomach, and slicked up his own fingers to start stretching him. Once satisfied, he slowly pushed the object into Hiroshi's hole, the younger male yelping "Ah! Souta! W-What is that, what is it? Get it out!" and trying to squirm away. Souta sighed as he kept him in place, then reached under the pillow and pulled out some little device. As soon as he clicked a specific button, the thing inside of Hiroshi began to vibrate, and he yelped and squirmed against the sheets. "S-Souta!" he cried out, writhing until it began to feel good, then he whimpered and bucked his hips. Souta pulled Hiroshi into his lap, starting to pump him, but when he was three quarters of the way there he stopped, and turned off the vibrator...  
  
"S-Souta?" Hiroshi whimpered, but Souta left the room, leaving Hiroshi shaking and weak kneed on the bed. He whimpered as he rolled onto his side, back facing the door, suddenly missing the feeling and sensations. Half an hour later, Souta came back, but Hiroshi ignored him. "Hiroshi, I am sorry, but you needed to be punished...Now, we can continue, but you better do as I say." Hiroshi gulped, then finally rolled over. "You want to continue?" Souta asked, and Hiroshi nodded. Souta bent over and kissed him, then hit the button again and Hiroshi gasped, reaching for Souta. Souta chuckled, pulling the panting and shaking boy into his lap and pumping him once again. Hiroshi yelped as he was granted release this time, and Souta asked "You want me inside of you?" Hiroshi could only nod, listening to the shifting and rustling of clothes, then gasped and nearly screamed when Souta finally entered him. "I-It hurts!" he cried, and Souta kissed his shoulder in apology. "It'll get better." he said, then "Just relax..."  
  
Hiroshi trembled, tears leaking, then sucked in a few breaths as he made himself relax. Souta smiled as he softly said "Good boy." and kissed his neck, then began to move yet again. Hiroshi was soon moaning and bucking back against him, and of course this time he allowed it. Soon enough, Hiroshi was gasping and saying his name, and Souta moved faster, both finally finding release. He nuzzled Hiroshi as they panted and rested, then took him to the bathroom to bathe and get him clothed so they could go to sleep.  
  
( _I know that ending was crap_ )  
 _End_

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
